


Soddisfazione

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Perché tanto, amico mio, io ho qualcosa che tu non avrai mai. Mai.Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone
Kudos: 1





	Soddisfazione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone (prompt: Scacchi)

_Tieniti i soldi. Non sono più così scemo da esserne invidioso._   
_Tieniti anche la fama. Pensavo di volerla, ma ti ha sempre portato soltanto guai._   
_Tieniti l’essere l’idolo del mondo magico, il pupillo di Silente, il più giovane Cercatore della storia di Hogwarts e il più giovane Auror diplomato all’Accademia. Non me ne frega niente._   
_Perché tanto, amico mio, io ho qualcosa che tu non avrai mai. Mai._

Ron rivolse un largo sorriso alla scacchiera. Con decisione, spostò un alfiere di tre caselle.  
“Scacco matto!”  
La frustrazione di Harry per l’ennesima sconfitta era tutta la soddisfazione di cui aveva bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre amato il fatto che Ron - tristemente dipinto nei film e nel fandom come il buffoncello inutile del gruppo - fosse in realtà un personaggio ironico, brillante a modo suo e genio degli scacchi. Questa drabble si basa sul fatto che, in un certo senso, possa aver trovato una rivalsa all'essere l'ombra di Harry Potter nella sua bravura in questo gioco.


End file.
